Master mind
BIOGRAPHY master mindname anthony is a evil caracter who is a part of the dark crown he is the 1 powerfulest of the group he is the leader of the socity he worked for the group for 13 years he has fought numeres heros the xmen spider man fantastic for even batman berfoe he joined the group he has escape numers deaths also with his powers and has to evil chidren that have batteled also he fist apperd when he fought xmen puting them under his mind control he got jean grey rouag cyclops beast shadow kitty to rob stores care shops banks museme he was eventuly found but he escape to newyork were he batteled spider man and alied him self with dr.octapuss but their plan failed when batman enter feared wich lead him to find out his secret identay he joined joker '''and '''penguin he was about to put him in a coma but static shock came along he then joined wing '''and '''flame '''and '''delet he suseful put him in his control only for green lanter '''and wonder woman to enter fear he went to bostan were he attacked sheild and beat '''miss.marvel '''who contacted the fantastic for and he gave the '''skurlls the gentic of the xmen static batman and the other to make clones of them theystated a invasion were all the super heros gathered the defeated them but again master mind escape wtih some new powers of his own he had gotten apocalips awakens he anlong with fabian had unlocked apocaliyps and then apocalys had sinester '''and his group the '''nasy boys give him the geanetics from muntants he got powers from and then apocalips had kidnaped all the world telopaths to shoot a blast to turn the world into muntant and put them in his mind control and rule the world the xmen and magnito had alied and stoped apocalips plane to rule world master mind escaped powers/abilitys '''mind control-'''to manpulat and control peoples minds wich he used on the xmen '''ruby form-'''a form like emma diomns form but more stronger '''pysic blast-'''a blas wich causes pysical and mental damage '''body swich-'''anthony can swich bodys with people and swich peoples brains '''illusions-'''to make any thing happen mentaly '''mind search-'''to look for memorys in their head '''telekanesis-'''to move objects with mind '''teleopath-'''to talk and read peoples mind '''sycic sheild-'''a sheild that can block pysical attaks '''mind barrier-'''a barier wich blocks people from reading his minds '''syicic cretion-'''a ability to make warior wapons from mind '''body seal-'''anthony can preserve his body during a coma and from death '''explosion-'''he can explode any thing from inside '''asro projection-'''to make a fake copy of self that can talk '''imortal-'''anthony is a thosand years old and can live forever '''life-'''anthony can bring people to life with a body '''death-'''anthony can kill people with body '''premonition-'''anthony can see the futer past and present '''time control-'''anthony can freeze slow travel time '''invisability-'''master mind can turn invisable '''super stregth-'''to be stronger than humans '''flight-'''the ability to fly '''bim-'''a bim of pur enrgy from eyes '''head blast-'''a sycic attak from head '''obzarb-'''any blow anthony takes he uses it back at them